An internet protocol (IP) delivery system (e.g., to provide video content and/or directory data) may use a multicast data transmission protocol to improve scalability. Much of the data delivered in the system may be hierarchical in nature, such that certain data in a data set is received before a receiver can make use of the remainder of that data set. The receiver typically waits for an access point (e.g. the starting or top element) in the data set to enable processing of the remaining elements of the data set. Waiting for an access point may introduce an undesirable delay, which can adversely affect a receiver's performance and an experience of a user of the system.